True Love’s Kiss (powers)
True Love's First Kiss is an iconic staple of fiction, common in fables, fairy-tales and love stories. True love is often portrayed as the most powerful force in stories, overcoming all obstacles and plights, as such a kiss, a symbol of the concept, particularly one between two soul-mates can hold great significance. Capabilities User can break through any outside forces, including magic/curses/etc. with a kiss shared between two lovers. For instance, if one person is cursed into deep slumber, a kiss of true love will return that person's consciousness. In rare cases, True Love's kiss neither has to be on the lips or between lovers (like between a parent and child). As evil magic is often an embodiment of evil itself and many an iconic evil sorcerer/sorceress use such forces to curse specific characters or even the land itself, it has long been thought use of symbols of pure good concepts, like True Love's Kiss, can act as an anathema to such curses, undoing tragedy and heralding an end to evil. Even when the kiss itself holds no great magic such kisses are usually significant in the story as a point of major character definition. It is rare but there are cases where the kiss needn't be romantic (eg, as an apology, Maleficent gives Aurora a good-bye kiss on the forehead after Prince Phillip's kiss doesn't work, and then Aurora awakens). There are a few ways the kiss can occur or even how it can be used. *The Hero/Heroine, saves the Damsel/Dude in Distress and is rewarded with a kiss from the rescued, symbolizing true love. *The Hero/Heroine steals a kiss from an unsuspecting love interest who will prove to be their soul-mate later on. *The Kiss is used as an admission of love. *The kiss itself is used to break some evil spell. *Sometimes the kiss can be a friendly kiss if you're a friend of the protagonist. Users * Prince Phillip wakes Princess Aurora up with true love's first kiss. * The Prince brings Snow White back to life with true love's first kiss. * Aladdin and Jasmine kiss while singing "A Whole New World (Finale)". * Kayley and Garrett kiss after being married as Knights of the round table. * Tiana and Prince Naveen kiss, but turned human. * Avatar Aang and Katara have their first true kiss after the defeat of the Fire Lord. * Harry Potter receives his first kiss from Cho Chang * Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley kiss * Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger kiss * Billy kisses Beverly Marsh at the end of the movie, "It," * Mickey and Minnie Mouse steal a kiss or two from each other * Gosalyn Mallard kisses Honker Muddlefoot in Darkwing Duck episode, "Jurassic Jumble," * Darkwing Duck and Morganna Macawbre share their kiss throughout the "Darkwing Duck" series * Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro kiss ten years in the future. * Lincoln Loud kisses Ronnie Anne at Jean Juan's French Mexican Buffet in The Loud House episode Save the Date. * Gumball Watterson kisses Penny Fitzgerald in the Amazing World of Gumball episode The Shell. * Serena kisses Ash in the mechanical stair in the episode Till We Compete Again! * April kisses Donatello at the end of A Foot Too Big. Category:Powers and Abilities